Lo más valioso
by Kikky
Summary: Luego de la destrucción de Majin Buu, la familia Son esta reunida, pero ChiChi siente que no sabe nada de Goku y la aparente paz pende de un hilo ¿qué sucederá?,lee para saberlo oneshot


Aviso: como todos sabemos Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama. Amen por Toriyama *-* ¡

Tenía ganas de subir este fic hace un tiempo, solo que las clases me tienen demasiado ocupada D:! apenas puedo respirar, y como suelo escribir mis fic en cuaderno demoré en pasarlo en limpio pero espero les agrade el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, dejen reviews! :3

Lo más valioso

Como solía hacerlo comenzó a preparar la cena, pero ese día en especial sería diferente a otros días, normalmente preparaba para ella, su padre y sus hijos pero ahora estaba en casa el padre de ellos, la familia completa por fin después de tantos años. Preparaba múltiples platillos en ese sentido le gustaba innovar, quizá porque era el único momento en que no pensaba mayormente y solo se concentraba en cocinar. Picaba todo a gran velocidad y con gran precisión, con los condimentos justos los aromas llenaban la cocina y la sala, cualquiera diría que era una verdadera experta. Mientras la hora avanzaba todo comenzaba a quedar perfecto al momento de poner cada cosa en su lugar, luego de terminar en la cocina se dirigió a la mesa por fin todo estaba en su sitio. Luego de llamar a su padre miró brevemente el lugar vacío contando los platillos y notó que faltaba uno, la costumbre le hacía ordenar para cuatro y no cinco personas, colocó lo que faltaba y fue directo a la ventana para llamar a sus comensales.

- ¡Goku, Goten, Gohan! Vengan ya esta listo – ella esperó mirando al cielo pero nadie respondió -¡Gokuuu, Goootennn, Gohannn! ¡Vengan ya! – dijo con mas fuerza y algo de enfado, pero nadie respondió por lo que caminó a la puerta la abrió bruscamente y mirando al cielo gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡VENGAN YA! – los tres se detuvieron de su improvisada batalla y aterrizaron riendo, ella se sentía enfadada ¿Cómo podían ya estar luchando si acababan de enfrentarse a un terrible monstruo como Majin Buu?, se calmó a si misma y sonrió levemente al ver la alegría de sus hijos, aquello era lo mas valioso para ChiChi. El ruido de los palillos y los platos comenzó.

- Goten come más lento… Gohan mastica bien… Goku… Goku… - ella lo miró por unos momentos ¿qué le podía decir? Un frio le recorrió, no sabía que decirle, hacía años que no estaban juntos, exactamente 7 años separados y ahora estaban compartiendo en aquella mesa que se hacía pequeña y estrecha, era extraño pues no sabía si decirle que no comiera tan rápidamente o decirle que si quería más comida, estaba algo confundida consigo misma su instinto le pedía mimarlo pero su mente le pedía ignorar aquel momento en que notaba que tanto tiempo lejos le había hecho olvidar cosas que pensaba recordar de aquel hombre. Bajó su mirada a su propio plato y continuó con su comida intentando desviar aquellos pensamientos y aquella pausa que le removió.

- Papá, ¿quieres más arroz? – dijo mirando al hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa en la otra cabecera.

- Gracias ChiChi - inmediatamente que ella tomaba su tazón otros tres aparecieron frente suyo, les sirvió sonriendo levemente a sus hijos, nadie lo había notado pero se sentía realmente extraña de ver a Goku, su esposo, en la mesa junto a ellos.

Se sentía incómoda, eran varios días, meses y años sin tenerlo allí y sin embargo nadie parecía tomarle peso a aquello. Sin querer apretó levemente la cuchara en su mano frunciendo el ceño mientras servía arroz a sus comensales. Una vez servido al tomar los palillos para continuar comiendo los presionó y continúo su comida de manera pausada mirando a su familia detenidamente como buscando algo o realmente pensando algo. Era algo que había evitado pensar toda aquella tarde tras regresar de haber sido revividos en el templo de Kamisama y rencontrarse otra vez como familia. Frente a ella Gohan le miró algo preocupado sabía que alguna cosa le sucedía pues notaba cuando estaba enfadada sin embargo no interrumpió la cena obviando la situación para no provocar un mal momento.

Una vez terminada Goku y Goten salieron a tomar un baño, Ox Satán fue a su habitación y ella se quedo levantando la mesa, Gohan le dio una sonrisa y se quedo junto a su madre.

- Deja ayudar con esto – dijo su hijo mayor tomando unos platillos, ChiChi solo le dio una breve sonrisa que se esfumó al instante que bajaba la mirada para tomar otros platillos – Mamá ¿te sientes bien?, te noto algo extraña.

- No te preocupes mi Gohan - sonrió nuevamente a su hijo y fue a la cocina seguida de este.

- Mamá si sucede algo puedes decírmelo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí mi Gohan – ella sabía que este le conocía bien, le había criado sola tantos años y con la llegada de Goten él había tomado un rol diferente en casa, de modo que ellos dos se tenían mucha confianza y tanto madre como hijo sabían si el otro estaba mal pese a ello aquel día no se atrevió a hablarle.

Luego de limpiar un poco la sala ChiChi fue a recostarse, Gohan le había dicho que se encargaría de Goten por lo que decidió aceptar su ayuda. Luego de dejar todo limpio fue a la habitación, se puso una pijama de seda y se acurrucó abrazando su almohada de manera tal que lentamente la suavidad del objeto le provocaba desquitar allí algo de su rabia, sus dedos se hundían en la blanda superficie haciendo que de alguna manera esto le provocara una extraña calma, lentamente el cansancio le comenzó a invadir y cuando creía que estaba por dormirse sintió a Goku entrar a la habitación.

- Hey, ChiChi

- ¿Qué quieres Goku? – dijo cansada

- Desde que llegamos te he notado algo extraña... ¿te sientes bien?

ChiChi apretó un poco los ojos y pensó en la mejor forma de responderle ¿qué respuesta quería? Algo como "Claro que me siento bien me transformaron en un huevo y me morí y vaya! Fui revivida y tú también, ¿que cosas no?" ¿O esperaba algo más formal? "Me siento bien solo que no he estado muerta 7 años" Ella sacudió esos pensamientos y respondió seriamente.

- Me siento mejor que nunca, tan solo… estoy agotada.

- ¿Segura? – ella pudo haberle respondido que sí, y aceptar que todo seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado antes de Majin Buu pero aquella pequeña rabia había crecido rápidamente de un momento a otro y ahora se desbordaría.

- No, sabes Goku, no estoy nada bien, solo quiero que te vayas de aquí para dormir tranquila – él quedo algo consternado frente a aquella respuesta.

- ¿Y donde dormiré?

- Solo vete quieres

- Esta bien… - Goku salió algo afligido de la habitación, antes en el templo de Kamisama ella se había visto muy feliz de verlo con vida y ahora no quería verlo, pues bien no le refutaría pues seguramente se sentía mal. Dio un suspiro y se recostó en el sillón, para él las cosas eran algo más simples.

A la mañana siguiente como otro día más Gohan fue a la preparatoria, él era el más ansioso de volver a su vida "normal", se puso el traje del Gran Sayaman y partió. Por su parte Ox Satán debía ir a la ciudad.

- Papá, ¿volverás temprano?

- No lo se ChiChi espero no tardar mucho.

- ¿Mamá puedo ir con mi abuelito? – pregunto Goten sonriente, ella le sonrió

- Claro vayan juntos, así papá tardara menos en llegar a la ciudad.

- Es verdad yo puedo llevarte abuelito – Goten dio una gran sonrisa, en ese momento se asomó Goku bostezando.

- ¿Qué tal si los hago aparecer haya con la teletrans…

- No Goku, no necesitamos tu ayuda.

- Pero mamá sería más rápido si…

- ¡Calla Goten!

- ChiChi el pequeño tiene raz…

- Papá, Goten ya váyanse que pierden el tiempo – dijo enfadada Ox Satán miró a su nieto y este le miro igualmente como leyendo su mente al momento que salían rápidamente. ChiChi dio un portazo antes de voltear a ver a Goku que le daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ChiChi, ¿aún estas enfadada?...yo…

- ¡Tú qué! – Él fue a emitir palabras pero sentía su furia - ¡VAMOS DIME! no ves que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

- ¿Ayudarme? Ja no me hagas reír, tú no sabes hacer nada que no sea luchar, no sabes nada de nada, no sabes barrer, no sabes cocinar, no sabes trabajar, no sabes nada Goku – ella le miraba con ira, este se quedo en silencio algo tenso y nervioso.

- Lo… lo lamento ChiChi

- ¡No Goku, tú no lo lamentas! – ella respiraba aireada cuando dio unos cortos pasos hasta él – no lamentas nada Goku, yo sí, y lo he hecho todos estos años, lamentarme por que tuve que casarme con un tonto guerrero que le importa mas luchar que su familia, lamentarme de estar sola con dos hijos, lamentarme de ser una tonta soñadora. ¡Yo soy la única que se lamenta desde que te moriste 7 años atrás y sabes… ¡No debiste volver nunca Goku! – Le grito tan cerca que se estremeció – me oyes bien, ¡NUNCA! – con esas palabras le dio una fuerte bofetada, estaba alterada y respiraba agitada al momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él no sintió mayormente el golpe que le llegó en seco, pero fue el mas fuerte que había sentido en su vida.

- Yo solo quería que pudieras vivir en paz en la tierra, por eso lucho siempre y cuando me morí sabía que si volvía traería los enemigos y vez que así sucedió con Majin Buu, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, yo solo…

- Pero lo hiciste y aún lo haces – ella dejo caer sus lagrimas al pestañar – la tierra no es lo único importante sabes.

- Pero si la tierra se destruye ya no tendremos donde vivir y…

- ¡A mi que me importa, que estalle y se destruya! Yo solo quise una familia e hice lo imposible por mantenerla, sin embargo no sabes lo que fue criar a dos hijos sola, ver a Goten preguntar por su padre y aguantarme la rabia únicamente para decirle aquellas cosas buenas de ti… Cuando te vi en el torneo me pregunte ¿Por qué no vino antes a visitarnos? ¿Por qué solo ahora justo para el estúpido torneo de artes marciales?

- Bueno eso fue porque…

- ¡Goku!, tu no entiendes nada, siempre buscas excusas para todo y esperas que todo sea como si nada pasara, no… no te das cuenta de na… nada – ella rompió a llorar de manera silenciosa mientras lo miraba a los ojos llena de melancolía, la rabia ya había salido, solo le quedaba aquel profundo dolor y angustia. Llevó sus manos a la cara para cubrirla, no quería seguir llorando de aquella manera pero no podía evitarlo, en ese momento sintió que Goku le abrazaba tiernamente, ella continuó llorando en su pecho dándole pequeños golpes con su puño _– torpe, inútil –_ susurraba

- Lo siento tanto, si pudiera volver el tiempo yo cambiaría todo para que pudieras ser feliz, ya ves nada me sale bien y cada vez que intento hacer algo bien sale peor. Cada vez que creí hacer lo correcto al parecer me equivoqué, solo quería un lugar seguro y en paz para ti, no solo por la tierra si no por ti, por Gohan, por Goten.

- _Eres un tonto_

_-_ ChiChi… tu eres mi razón para luchar y para seguir pues sé que siempre estarás esperándome con una hermosa sonrisa, sin embargo no me di cuenta como tu sonrisa se iba cansando y – él dio un leve respingo y apretó sus ojos, luego dio un suspiro de angustia, tan solo pensar las palabras que le dría – y si ya no me quieres, lo entiendo, solo dímelo y me alejaré de ti para no hacerte mas daño.

ChiChi se quedo apoyada en su pecho unos cortos segundos luego de escuchar aquello, un nudo mas grande que el anterior se alojó en su garganta y su pecho, ¿Acaso realmente ya no lo quería más? Era eso o era simplemente la angustia que había arrastrado hasta este momento lo que le hacia pensar así.

- Goku, sé que inevitablemente llegará un momento en que te iras y me dejaras sola, eres un alma libre que yo inútilmente intente quedarme – ella limpió su rostro y se alejó de él – Vete Goku pues sé que si no es ahora, será más adelante y no lo podré soportar. Si quieres puedes venir a ver a Goten y Gohan pero a mi no me intentes hablar más.

Su voz ahora era plana y seria, las lágrimas se contenían en sus ojos y en su mirada fría, Goku miro aquellos ojos negros antes de que ella esquivara los de él, sabía que si lo miraba un poco más cambiaria su drástica sentencia, el guerrero bajo sus ojos al piso llevó sus dedos a su frente y desapareció.

Gohan llegó durante la noche, al entrar Goten lloraba y su madre discutía con su abuelo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi papá se fueeeeeeeeeee – lloró Goten corriendo donde su hermano.

- Gohan llévate a Goten yo tengo que hablar con tu abuelo.

- Mamá, ¿qué sucede?

- Gohan nieto mio tu madre le dijo a Goku que se marchara – Gohan miró a su abuelo y a su madre que estaba de brazos cruzados, se veía despeinada y con los ojos cansados de tanto llorar.

- Luego hablare con mamá abuelo, solo no discutan más - tomó a Goten en brazos y partió a su habitación una vez dejo al pequeño en la cama le regaló una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza - Goten no llores papá tiene un gran poder podremos sentir su Ki fácilmente, además no me extrañaría que esté donde Krilin mañana iremos para allá, ¿está bien?

- Pe… pero mi mamá dijo… dijo que…

- Vamos Goten viste lo enfadada que está, además si mañana vamos a Kame House podrás jugar con Marron – su pequeño hermano sonrió mas convencido – ahora quédate aquí yo iré a hablar con mamá.

Gohan le dio otra sonrisa a su hermano y salió de la habitación, su abuelo en la sala estaba sentado ahora consolando a su hija quien estaba a su lado llorando tristemente, ya no discutían lo que alivió al joven.

- Abuelito puedes dejarnos a solas un momento.

- Claro Gohan, iré a ver a Goten.

- Mamá ¿Qué sucedió? – Gohan sonrió a su madre tocando su espalda, recordaba bien las veces que la había visto llorar pues no eran pocas, por lo que no necesitaba pensar mucho el como tratar con ella. Entre sollozos le comentó lo sucedido finalmente su hijo le aconsejó.

- Creo que papá puede no darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, pero creo que sabe bien la falta que nos hizo.

- … Ay… mi… Gohan… - él abrazó a su madre dando un suspiro.

Al día siguiente Gohan y Goten volaban a Kame House esperando verle allí pero al llegar no le encontraron, Goten se puso a jugar con Marron mientras el joven Son conversaba con Krilin.

- Bueno era casi inevitable que ChiChi y Goku no se pelaran en algún momento. Digo.

- Creo que tienes algo de razón Krilin…

- Pero después de todo… todos sabemos como es Goku, incluso ChiChi, verás como todo se arregla.

- Eso espero, bueno creo que iré al templo de Kamisama a ver si esta por allá.

- Si quieres te acompaño.

- No, gracias pero si te encargaré a Goten – él miró a su hermano jugar con Marron en la playa aquella distracción sería buena.

- Claro no hay problema.

- ¡Goten quédate aquí, luego vendré por ti! – dijo elevándose y partiendo rápidamente

Pero cuando Gohan llegó al templo de Kamisama tampoco se encontraba allí, sin embargo en aquel lugar pudo concentrarse en sentir su Ki y aquello fue mucho más efectivo. Se sorprendió de si mismo al llegar a la montaña Paoz, si bien no estaba específicamente en su hogar estaba a un par de kilómetros de allí. Gohan aterrizó cerca de él, en un sitio rodeado de árboles de bambú, específicamente entre unas ruinas.

- ¿Papá estas bien?

- Sabes Gohan – dijo sin voltear al momento que se agachaba y recogía unos escombros del piso - Aquí vivía con mi abuelo hace ya tanto tiempo, ahora solo hay ruinas… Cuando nos casamos con tu mamá le dije que viviéramos en esta montaña pues aquí me crie yo y quería volver a este lugar de alguna manera, ella aceptó sonriente y no solo eso, aceptó que te llamaras como mi abuelo y que yo no supiera cocinar, barrer o trabajar – volteó con una extraña sonrisa – He pensado que en verdad la lastime mucho y no solo a ella también te dejé solo muchas veces.

- Papá – él se acercó y toco su hombro - eso ya no importa, era necesario por la tierra y además lo importante ahora es el tiempo que hemos podido estar juntos.

- Quizá es cierto, pero tu mamá esta enfadada y no es que no quiera ver todo lo malo que sucedió solo que prefiero olvidar rápido los malos momentos. Además pienso que quizá ella ya no me… - él esquivo su mirada al río cercano, pensar en que ella no le quería le dolía más que cualquier golpe recibido en cualquier batalla.

- Sabes… mamá no esta enfadada contigo, solo es por todo lo que ha pasado, lo que tienes que hacer es volver, nada más – Gohan sonrió a su padre y este le devolvió la sonrisa – verás como se arreglan.

- Gracias hijo, me quedaré un poco más aquí creo que tengo que pensar algunas cosas más - Gohan le dio una sonrisa mientras su padre volteaba y se quedaba agachado mirando hacia el riachuelo, entonces partió a vuelo.

Durante la noche parecía que todos se habían acostado temprano cuando Goku apareció en la sala, dio un par de pasos hasta la habitación, allí estaba ChiChi dando la espalda, abrió lentamente la puerta y se detuvo antes de entrar.

- Se que no quieres que te hable más pero necesito que me escuches ¿Puedo entrar?- Ella se estremeció de escuchar su voz y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda, podía ver su silueta por la tenue luz que entraba del exterior.

- Está bien.

- Perdón ChiChi, tienes razón a todo lo que dijiste y creo que solo quiero que todo sea normal otra vez lo he pensado mucho de verdad…y… y si ya no me quieres… tú deberías rehacer tu vida y… - él se sentó al otro lado de su cama, ambos se daban la espalda ella sentada a la izquierda y él a la derecha, Goku se sentía nervioso no era nada bueno en situaciones como esa, tragó saliva – eres todo para mi ChiChi debo saber ¿aún me quieres?

- Shhh – ella se dejo caer hacía atrás y se quedó mirándolo, él cruzó sus ojos con los de ella – sabes Goku cada vez que te miro intento recordar los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, sin embargo, es inevitable que cada momento agradable se transforme en uno doloroso.

El guerrero esquivó su mirada y ella tomó su mano haciendo que se miraran nuevamente.

- Cometí muchos errores, lo siento – Goku movió su mano y acaricio los dedos de aquella delicada mujer, le gustaba tanto sentir la suavidad de su piel y hasta cierto punto lo había olvidado.

- Pelear por salvar la tierra, luchar por defenderla, sacrificarte por asegúrate de ello sin importar nada… Goku te esperé egoístamente deseando que solo vinieras por mí, solo por mí por nadie y nada más y eso es imposible.

- No lo es, siempre pienso en ti y sabía que me esperabas por eso creo que no me preocupe por demostrarte que yo te quiero… que te amo – él le regaló una sonrisa, ella le sonrió igualmente pero manteniendo un dejo de angustia en ella.

- Goku, no dudes que también te amo – Los ojos del guerrero se llenaron de emoción al oírle decir aquello, al momento que le daba un tierno beso, ella respondió de manera cálida. Era como el primer beso de su vida lleno de sentimientos rencontrados ella dio un suspiro antes de quedar mirando fijamente sus ojos - Sé que te iras tarde o temprano pero ya estoy preparada por si eso pasa, solo esta vez…

- ChiChi yo no… - ella posó un dedo en sus labios y sonrió con una mezcla de amor y nostalgia derramando una fugitiva lágrima.

- Solo esta vez quédate conmigo - él se sorprendió de sus palabas y la estrechó intentando que ese momento fuese eterno, no podía negar lo que decía pues tenía razón quizá en algún momento partiría nuevamente y era algo que era inevitable en él. Aquella mujer era la madre de sus hijos, era su compañera, era quien lloraba por él y le esperaba luego de cada batalla, era quien realmente le conocía como nadie más. Besó su frente y se quedo unos minutos sintiendo la calidez de su respiración.

- He luchado por estar aquí y ahora contigo, ChiChi tú eres lo más valioso para mi.

Ella le sonrió antes de volver a besarlo ambos se conocían bien pese a la distancia y al tiempo, a los problemas, a las batallas, a las peleas o las discusiones, ambos compartían algo que era único, que ambos se tenían el uno al otro y así sería hasta el día en que inevitablemente el guerrero partiera pero hasta ese momento disfrutarían del tiempo que pudieran compartir por largo o corto que fuese.

Fin


End file.
